Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 641 - Season 7: Shoeless!
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #641 - Season 7: Shoeless! is the six-hundred forty-first episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the first episode of Season 7. Video Overview Season 7 Begins! Kurt walks out of the Hidey Hole in the 3116936 Monument, and remarks on how long of a time it had been. He presses F3 again, and thanks viewers for all their patience. Kurt sees the Diamond Boots he's leaving behind. He decides to go without iron boots, and shows that he is of course not changing his 10th Doctor skin. Thanking the viewers for sticking around, Kurt walks around talking about changes in his life. Deciding to stick around the monument for the day, Kurt says that Season 6's final total was $71,718.78, the grand total for the series is over $407,300. The fundraiser has now been running for exactly six years. Checking in with Wolfie, Kurt sleeps for the night. Kurt goes outside and sees a wolf pack arrived, killing the area's sheep. Back to your roots Starting walking west with Wolfie, Kurt says that there is not a charity goal yet in the season as it would've delayed the series' start even more. As well, the longer the wait went on the more nervous Kurt got about restarting the series. Kurt avoids falling into a one-block hole, and how he knew this season would not be the great. He is seriously considering finding a new charity after six years of Child's Play Charity. Kurt got this idea from Zeldathon that switches charities, and is in fact starting Zeldathon: Wild today. Kurt is going to take it easy to start off, and admits it's been months since he's recorded a YouTube video. After sleeping, Kurt calls out commenters saying that he went 'bust'. The world save is also currently 23,989 megabytes. He starts to explain the jitteriness, but wearily says it's simply a long story. The Move to Seattle Kurt says that he has moved to Seattle, his third city he's been in for the journey. This has been known for a long time, but Kurt realizes some people only watch this series. Kurt then tries for a long time to remember how to get out of a boat in this version of the game. YouTube terrified Kurt by making his YouTube channel linked with Google+, something he'd been resisting for years. He got terrified at first logging in on an app as his personal channel got booted out of it. The channel name also changed back to 'kurtjmac' from 'Far Lands or Bust!'. On this episode, he is going to see if he can comment again. Kurt says that YouTube has gotten worse and worse for the gaming community, so people have been moving to Twitch, and as Kurt saw coming years ago, Patreon. Kurt also mentions the Patron Server's performance issues. Kurt mentions how stressful his move was, a lot of it because he did it alone. Ironically on Kurt's first visit to Seattle for PAX Prime he did not like the city. He's still not quite sure why Seattle, but a lot of people he knows are in Seattle. Kurt talks about his move to Arizona, and how he didn't mind it there but it felt empty after some time. Sleeping, Kurt notices the music was off. Kurt talks about his Battlegrounds Pacifist Mode: No Weapons! - WINNER WINNER video with ConeDodger had him back in the viral circles. NPR and FermiLab talked to him, and Kurt feels bad about letting them down. Question: How was the move? I've moved multiple times in my life, and know the headaches involved, but I've never moved farther than a town over. Is there anything that caught you by surprise? First off, just getting to Seattle did not fix everything for Kurt. Kurt says he had a lot of bad anxiety, and it got even worse during the move. The best part was actually the drive to Seattle, and Kurt wonders if all he needed to do was a cross-country drive. Trivia * The end slate links to Battlegrounds Pacifist Mode: No Weapons! - WINNER WINNER.